


he’s almost you

by mourningafter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates, There is death, This Is Sad, au where you have a number that counts down the days until you die, chanlix soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourningafter/pseuds/mourningafter
Summary: in which you are given an amount of time until you die. felix’s time is arriving.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	he’s almost you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i based this off of those tiktok povs you see, and it’s really short! i’m thinking of making a series of chanlix fics based off of cliche prompts! i hope you enjoy this, and i hope i wrote it well <3

there’s a playful sound filling the air, one chan can recognize as felix’s one in a million laugh. the kind that indicates he made a silly mistake, a small facepalm following short after. he’ll hang his head in faux shame, giggles still tumbling from his lips and a smile still dancing on his face. he’ll yell an apology, pretending he made a bigger mistake than what really happened. 

from there, chan would join, making his way from whatever room he was in and wrap his arms around his lover’s waist. they’ll sit there, calming their laughter down as felix relaxes in chan’s hold, leaning against him as he quietly replays whatever accident happened. 

it was an almost daily thing, what they did. they’d go to work — chan was a writer for a local newspaper, felix was a barista at their mutual friend’s café, and they made a living. each night they’d come home to one another, joining together in the kitchen to make a dinner together or order takeout. 

perhaps a movie or a tv show would play shortly after, a yawn always erupting from felix not even twenty minutes in. with his big brown eyes, he’d lean to look at his boyfriend and gently say, “i think it’s time for bed.”

chan would laugh, entangling his fingers in the red hair on his lap, whispering, “after this movie and then we can cuddle.” then, promptly, they’d pinky promise, pink rising in felix’s cheeks as he raises himself to press a kiss to chan’s lips. 

some nights they’d meet in the living room, red lining felix’s eyes as he sobbed to himself, hands in front of himself as he desperately looked for answers in his boyfriend’s eyes. their fate already determined for them, fear flashed through every feature he possessed, both of them praying to anyone they can think of to make it all disappear.

and everyday, chan would breakdown with his boyfriend in his arms, whispering promises of a future they couldn’t actually promise to one another. tears would travel down red cheeks, eyes puffy as they clung onto clothes and faces, their futures flashing behind their eyelids.

chan had to watch as his lover’s number slowly went down, counting down days until his death was upon them. chan wanted to erase the ink from felix’s skin, make it disappear, scream at anyone and everyone as it got lower and lower, paranoia rushing through his veins.

ten days turned to nine, nine to eight, eight to seven. seven didn’t last, six couldn’t stay, and soon they were at five days, the number going from black to a bright red on felix’s palm, and there was no hope for them.

he quits his job, and pretty soon chan does the same the same day. he can’t sit back and watch his lover cease to exist, can’t stand to let him go away without chan being by his side. chan’s cheek proudly displays a healthy number higher than twenty years, a sign he had hope. for felix, it was like a joke, like this was what he was going to be. 

that night they ordered pizza, chan filled the bathtub, and felix cried so hard that his sobs were the only sounds that echoed off the walls. laughter didn’t exist no more, felix’s accidents not something to giggle about, something so heartbreaking that chan found himself wishing he could trade numbers with him. so he didn’t have to watch the love of his life break.

felix sat between his legs in the bathtub, puffy eyes and swollen cheeks staring down at the water that swirled around them. leftovers of the bubblebath that chan put in an hour ago milky white in the water, almost taunting him. he would soon be gone like the water they sit in, soon will disappear. what a disappointment.

as felix sleeps that night, chan sneaks off to the kitchen, making himself a hot cup of tea. he can’t sleep, can’t fathom wasting time shutting his eyes when his boyfriend’s death is upon them soon. his eyes flicker around the room, finally landing on the world outside the kitchen window.

the wind blew the leaves on the trees, the moon and stars not providing enough light to show chan the whole world. sometimes, all the time, he wishes he could hand felix the world, give him all he’s ever wanted. and it hurts.

soon, there won’t be someone to give the world to.

he doesn’t sleep that night, instead makes a cute breakfast for when his lover wakes up. felix wakes up with red eyes and a heavy heart, but he doesn’t fail to flash chan a smile, rubbing at his eyes. chan’s heart drops quickly.

they’re out of time.

felix was supposed to have four more days, and instead his palm shows a bright red one, a bright red reminder that today was the finale to whatever story they were writing together. tears well up in chan’s eyes as his hands quickly grab felix’s wrist, his fingers rubbing gently at the number stuck in felix’s skin, wanting it to go away. 

then he’s crying, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. he sounds like he’s lost everything, like his life was ending then and there, and, god, it felt true. felix was quick to pull his hand away, but before he had a chance to move anymore, chan had pulled him into the most bone crushing hug they’ve ever shared.

heavy hearts and fat tears, and felix couldn’t breathe. couldn’t believe this was happening to him, to them, couldn’t believe he was falling down this path by himself, all alone, his fate in front of him, begging him to take one last step. walk that final step into hell, give everything up. 

“this isn’t real,” felix whispers, broken as he tries to breathe in, “it’s all a sick dream, i’m not going to die, i’m not going to leave.”

chan only sobbed harder, hands grabbing felix’s face to look at his boyfriend. they both shared red cheeks, tears clinging to eyelashes, bed hair sticking every which way, snot running from their noses — chan didn’t care. felix looked so beautiful regardless, still shone like he had a million years left to live. he looked like he was carved in the most delicate material, looked like he was taken care of like the most fragile object in the world. his bright eyes never dimmed for a minute, still sparkling as he cried his heart out for chan to see, his heart screaming from his chest to chan, telling him that they were meant to be. chan couldn’t help but pull felix’s face closer, tilting his head and kissing felix with all he had left.

it was gross, the kiss — the snot made it unpleasant, the tears made it taste like salt, but chan pushed and pushed. he told a story, he told felix that he loved him and would forever love him with a simple kiss, tears traveling down his face and to his chin, where they would fall onto the floor.

“i’ll always find you,” he mumbles against felix’s lips, hearing another broken sob come from the younger. “always find me, yeah? and i’ll always find you. no matter how long it takes. no matter how many lives i have to live, i’ll find you. again and again. you’re all i want in my life, lee felix, and you’re absolutely beautiful. don’t let yourself ever forget that.”

that night, as the clock struck midnight, lee felix died in chan’s arms. tears hit the sheets as chan’s number jumped from twenty years down to one year, almost as if it was written in the stars.

they would always find each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts! follow me on twt — @felixfairie


End file.
